The Witch's Curse
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Halloween in Smashville goes a little crazy when Sonic, Light, and Mega Man get their hands on a potion that Ashley created that turns them into whatever their dressed as for their costumes. They need to collect the ingredients to reverse the curse before the night ends or else they will be stuck as these creatures forever. Smash Rescuers Halloween fic.
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Heeeeey Smash Bros archive, Warrior Kitty has once again lurked out of the shadows of inactivity for a Halloween fic.**

 **But that aside, hey guys! I'm back and I do apologize for another long period of time of no stories or updates. I'm still trying to get my shit together and failing quite miserably at it...But, I'm here for a bit of a last minute Halloween story! I would have had this up a few days ago since I have five chapters planned for this, but some complications had got in the way, sooooo...yeah. It's gonna be a bit of a late Halloween fic.**

 **So this is in fact a Smash Rescuers fic, but with all of this in mind, let's begin! Enjoy everyone! :D**

* * *

 _ **~ The Witch's Curse ~**_

Chapter 1: Something Wicked This Way Comes

"Hey, hey guys! Watch me do a flip!"

The scuttle of small paws sounded through the crisp air as Pichu dashed up the Mansion's driveway, leaped forward, and attempted to perform a flip only to face-plant into a large pile of leaves.

The famous holiday of Halloween had come to Smashville as the various streets were filled with young costumed trick-or-treaters on the hunt for candy. Of course, the residents of the Smash Mansion were no exception to this joyous time. Master Hand, Mario, and Pikachu had made plans for a Halloween party to be arranged and while most of the Smashers worked to put it together, the young Smashers, as well as the Smash Rescuers, headed out in groups to build their collection of sweets. As of now, one of the groups has made their return.

This group consisted of Pichu, Warrior Kitty, Yoshi, Kirby, Sonic, Light, and Mega Man. The electric pokemon was wrapped in toilet paper to resemble a mummy, the dino was dressed as a dragon, and the puffball's body was painted as a jack-o-lantern. The sylveon simply wore a panda hat and a black hoodie, the hedgehog was dressed as a werewolf, the absol wore a cloak with a wizard hat and staff, and finally, and the robot simply had a large strip of paper wrapped around him with the words "Tomato Soup" written on it.

A flurry of gold, brown, and red leaves flew up and slowly rained down as the once neat pile was now in scattered ruins. It was only a matter of seconds until Pichu's head popped out of the heap and shook some of the leaves off of her head and ears.

"Woo!" She cheered and threw up her arms excitedly. "That was better than last time! Did you guys see-"

"Poyo!"

She was interrupted by Kirby cannon balling right on top of her, followed by Yoshi leaping in as well. The three began to playfully toss leaves at each other until Warrior Kitty approached them, holding each of their candy buckets with her ribbons.

"Alright guys, that's enough." She told them. "Olimar and the Pikmin worked hard to rake those up, so don't ruin them."

"Aw, come on!" Pichu protested, facing her from the pile. "Leaf Pile Jumping is like a necessity to enjoying the autumn time! I mean, if you've never leaf jumped once during your childhood, can you even call it a childhood?"

Warrior Kitty rolled her eyes but gave a good-natured grin. "Well what someone can consider a 'real childhood' is subjective. There are other things you guys can do, like-"

"Candy trading!" Light interrupted, appearing next to the sylveon and slamming her pillowcase full of candy down next to her. "One of the pinnacle things to do on Halloween is pour your candy out all over the floor, sort through everything, and trade with other people for different kinds of candy. It's almost like a tradition." A gust of wind blew past the two as Sonic ran up and skid to a stop next to them.

"Especially since we really stocked up this year." He added with his trademark grin, hefting his filled pillowcase over his shoulder. "C'mon, race you to the Mansion's porch!" The hedgehog immediately disappeared, leaving behind another gust and a blew streak."

"Hey!" Light called after him and snatched up her case in her teeth, her voice now muffled as she tailed after him. "Racing against you is an unfair match and you know it!" A few seconds passed until Mega Man finally jogged past Warrior Kitty to catch up with his friends.

"Guys, wait up!" He shouted after them. Warrior Kitty watched as they made their way up the Mansion's long driveway then turned her attention back to the trio in the leaves.

"Trading candy is a great idea." She told them and set down their candy buckets. "Or just try to find something to occupy time before the party. I'm going to head off now; I promised Peach I'd help prepare the snacks."

"Alright, see ya!" Pichu said as the sylveon trotted off.

"She does have a point, though." Yoshi spoke up as he stepped out of the ruined pile. "Olimar did put a lot of effort into the leaf piles, we shouldn't ruin them too much. Why don't we find something else to do."

Pichu let out a small grown of disappointment. "Fiiine...Oh! I know what we can do! How about we bury me in the courtyard so I can dig myself out and pretend I'm rising from the dead. Let's go Kirby!"

"Poyo poy!" Kirby said excitedly and followed the small pokemon out of the leaves and toward the side of the Mansion to the courtyard.

"Guys no, wait!" Yoshi called after them, collecting their candy buckets and gave chase. "We don't want to repeat of last year!"

* * *

"You got the other end?" Lucario asked, gripping the edge of a foldable table in his paws.

"Yup." Frost grunted as she hefted up the opposite end.

The last few trick-or-treaters were scampering off from the Smash Mansion's porch as the gabite and aura pokemon, who were in charge of handing out sweets, began to pack everything up. As they tried to maneuver their way through the front doors, a blue blur had quickly arrived and skid to a halt.

"Heh, I win!" Sonic whooped and threw up his fist in victory. It wasn't long until Light and Mega Man ambled up to join him.

The absol placed her pillowcase down and leered at the hedgehog's smug grin. "You owe me three chocolate bars for making me run."

Sonic replied with a playful shrug. "What can I say? You guys need to move a little faster."

"We can't all have super speed, Sonic." Mega Man grumbled as he dropped his case on the porch as well. The three then directed their focus to Frost and Lucario as they struggled to get the table through the door.

"S'up guys." Sonic greeted them, gaining their attention. "How's it been around here?"

"Hey!" Frost replied, craning her head back to face them. "It's been pretty good. We got the occasional group of kids who tried to snatch the whole candy bowl, but other than that it went pretty smooth. All the candy's been given out, so we're heading back inside to help with the party."

"Okay Frost, I think I got it from here." Lucario spoke up. He moved his paws forward to grab the table from the middle and lifted it up from her claws.

Frost watched with uncertainty as he held it vertically and began to walk backwards through the door. "Uhh, you sure?"

"Positive! I have a good hold on it, so it shouldn't be much trouble to-ACK!" A loud crash followed by a startled yelp from another Smasher sounded from inside, causing the other four on the porch to cringe. "Sorry Mac!" Lucario's voice called out as the front doors slid shut.

"Anyways," Frost continued, refacing Sonic, Light, and Mega Man. "The Assist Trophies arrived from the Hotel about twenty minutes ago, so they're trying to speed up the preparations."

"What sort of things do they have planned for the party?" Mega Man asked curiously.

"Well I know that Rob was put in charge of music and that there would be some dance competitions. There's also going to be a costume contest and they had this game planned-"

"Excuse me."

The four all turned around at the sound of the voice to see one of the Assist Trophies, Ashley, standing behind them. The young girl was wearing her usual outfit of the red dress and hair parted in two large pigtails instead of a Halloween costume. However, she held a basket full of candy in one hand with her staff gripped in the other.

"I was wondering if there was any candy left that I could get last minute." Ashley said, looking expectantly at the gabite.

Frost sucked in some air through her teeth. "Ah, sorry Ashley. We had just gave out the last of it and were beginning to head back in." Once seeing a disappointed and somewhat impatient look shine in the young girl's eyes, she added on. "But, we have this game planned for the party later tonight and the prize is an entire bag of full-sized chocolate bars. You could compete in it if you want."

Ashley directed her eyes downward, her eyebrows furrowed a little, and mumbled something inaudible under breath. This little reaction lasted about a second then quickly disappeared as she looked back at Frost.

"It's alright, I think I'll pass." She said as she started to step away from the four. "But thank you for the offer." Ashley stole a quick, contemplative glance at Sonic's, Light's, and Mega Man's pillowcases of candy on the porch, but started to make her way toward the side of the Mansion to the courtyard. The small group watched the young witch as she left with baffled expressions, confused by her rather odd behavior. It lasted for only a few seconds until Light began to recall Frost's previous statement and hummed while rubbing her chin.

"Tell me more about this party game and the chocolates." She said thoughtfully while turning back to her friend.

"It's supposed to be this teamwork game." Frost explained. "Two teams compete against each other to make a tower out of mini pumpkins. The team that builds the tallest tower without knocking it over wins. It's a little out-there, but it sounds pretty fun."

Light, Sonic, and Mega Man simultaneously nodded their heads and looked between each other. "It does sound cool." The hedgehog said. "We might participate."

"I want those chocolates..." Light declared in playful determination.

Frost chuckled. "Well when the game starts tonight, let us know. I gotta get back to Lucario and help out, so I'll see you guys later." The three all bid her farewell as she entered the front doors and disappeared into the Mansion.

"Alright." Mega Man spoke up, rubbing his hands together with a smile. "Let's start to trade candy."

"Yeees." Light replied excitedly. "I can't wait to see how much good stuff-"

The trio turned around and immediately fell into a dead silence, eyes widening and smiles melting from their faces. The spots behind them where they had left their pillowcases of candy were completely vacant; their collections nowhere to be seen. The three remained frozen and stunned as they stared at the empty porch until Light let out a cry of both disbelief and despair, which snapped the other two back into reality.

"Wha?! Where?! Who?! Where's our candy?!" Sonic said frantically and sped off the porch to different areas in the Mansions vast yard. "Who took our candy?!"

"All that hard work..." Mega Man whispered hopelessly as he gazed at the ground with empty eyes. "All that collecting...for what?!"

"This is a crime against humanity!" Light shouted angrily. She balled her claws into the closest thing she could get to a fist and slammed it in the palm of left paw. "I demand justice!"

Further out into the yard, Sonic stood idly while quickly tapping his foot and pinching the ridge of his nose. _Aw man._ He said to himself in irritation. _This is just great. Now what do we do?_ He started to shuffle through his thoughts while Light's distant rants echoed through the crisp night air until an idea came to him and a smile grew on his muzzle.

"That's it!" He said aloud with a snap of his fingers and made his way back to the porch. "Mega, Light, I have an idea!" He announced, gaining their attention. "Light, absol are very dog-like, right?"

Light gave a slow nod. "Yeeah, I would say so. Why?"

"That would mean your sense of smell could be stronger. Maybe you can catch the scent of our candy and the person who stole it and then track them down."

Light and Mega Man shared a thoughtful look with each other. "I guess it's worth a shot." Light said with a shrug.

"We don't really have any other options." The robot replied.

"Great!" Sonic said with a grin. "Alrighty Light, get to tracking!" The Absol stepped forward and crouched next to the spot where their cases of candy once were. Lowering her nose above the ground, she inhaled and took in all the scents. Just as Sonic predicted, she was able to pick up various different smells. The concrete of the porch, countless scents of trick-or-treaters and fellow Smashers who had passed by before, but the strongest one that she caught, for it was the most recent, was their candy as well as...

"Ashley!" Light announced, looking up at the other two. "I got the scent of our candy and Ashley."

"Ashley?" Mega Man repeated, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. "But we saw her leave to the courtyard. We would've noticed her come back anyway, right?"

"I dunno." Sonic mumbled, resting his index finger on his chin. "She was acting kinda weird earlier and she was looking for more candy. She just might be the one who took it."

"I got a trail!" Light called out, causing the pair to turn and see her beginning to bound away from the porch and into the yard. "I'm still picking up Ashley's scent with our candy!"

"So it _was_ her!" Sonic confirmed with another snap of his fingers. He wasted no time to follow after his friend with Mega Man at his side. "Lead the way, Light!"

The robot and hedgehog followed the absol as she led them to the left and toward the side of the Smash Mansion. They skirted around the courtyard and the Smasher housing buildings, keeping just out of sight of all of the Smashers and Assist Trophies that were gathered there. They continued to follow the trail until they were many yards away from the Mansion's property and came to a stop. They were standing right on the edge of the woods and staring into the dark, dense foliage. A few seconds of silence passed between them.

"Okay, now this isn't making any sense." Sonic spoke up, scratching at his quills. "Why would she take our candy into the woods?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get horror movie vibes." Light replied as she peered into the pitch black woods, looking a bit uneasy.

"But we have to get our candy back." Mega Man interjected. "We were practically out all evening collecting it all. We can't just let Ashley steal it for whatever reason."

"Mega's right." Sonic agreed, facing them with a grin. "Besides, there's nothing we can't handle, right?"

"Yeah, I guess your right." Light said, gaining a bit more confidence. "Let's get our candy!" With that, she continued to track the scent of Ashley and their stolen sweets as the trio entered the dark woods.

* * *

 **And that wraps up the first chapter!**

 **That's it for now, so thank you guys for reading! Leave a review or a critique, I would love to hear your feedback, and I'll be back with the next chapter soon! See ya!**


	2. Curiosity Cursed The Absol

**Aaaand I am back with the second chapter! Enjoy you guys! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Curiosity Cursed The Absol

Brittle leaves that covered the ground crunched under three pairs of footsteps as Light, Sonic, and Mega Man made their way into the woods on the chase for their stolen sweets. The blue hedgehog and robot followed the absol as she continued to track the scents of Ashley and their candy. The bright glow of the full moon lit their way for the first minute or two, but it wasn't long until it started to dim down the further they trekked in. Light took notice to this and came to an abrupt stop, prompting Sonic to nearly walk right into her.

"What's wrong? Why're we stopping?" He asked.

"I can barely see out here." Light answered, looking upwards at the trees. Whatever remaining leaves that still clung to the branches were blocking out the moonlight, leaving the rest of the woods shrouded in darkness. "I still have the scent trail but I'm not gonna be able to see what's in front of us, like rocks, bushes, or trees."

"Hm." Sonic hummed thoughtfully as he tapped at his chin. "Did we bring any flashlights with us?"

"No, but...Oh wait!" Light perked up with realization and reached to her side where she had her plastic wizard staff strapped her her cloak. At the end of the staff was a little reddish plastic orb. "We have this! The orb at the end lights up when you flip the switch. We can use this to help us see." As she finished her sentence, rustling noises sounded behind them as Mega Man finally pushed his way through the brambles and bushes and joined the two.

"Jeez, it's almost impossible to walk in these woods." He mumbled, shaking leaves and twigs off his foot. Sonic and Light took notice of the slight glow illuminating from the robot's eyes.

"Hey, we can use Mega Man's eye-lights as well!" The hedgehog added, nudging his friend forward next to the absol, and took the plastic staff in his hands. He flipped a switch on the side of the staff and it quickly shined a bright red. "Alright! Light, Mega, lead the way!" The other two gave a simultaneous nod and the trio continued on their way into the woods as Light picked up the scent tail once more.

* * *

"Hey, I see something up ahead." Light spoke up, causing Sonic and Mega Man to come to a stop next to her. About a few yards ahead of them, a faint glimmer of light could be seen through the foliage among the darkness. The trio kept their eyes glued to the little light as they started to take slow and cautious steps in it's direction. As they drew closer, it grew large and brighter and soon revealed itself to have been coming from inside a shed, cascading from the windows. Light, Sonic, and Mega Man relaxed a bit at the sight of the familiar shed, but still kept their guard up as they approached it.

"The scents are a little stronger now." Light stated. "She's gotta be here."

"So Ashley stole our candy and is hiding in the shed out in the middle of the woods?" Mega Man said, looking confused and scratching at his head. "I still don't understand why she would be doing this."

"Well, only one way to find out." Sonic spoke up as he clicked off the light on the staff. "Let's check it out." He motioned for them to follow as he walked around the old shed with Light and Mega Man right behind him. The three circled the perimeter of the small building until they reached a window where the light inside shone the brightest. Keeping as low as they could to stay out of sight, they peered right inside and took in the sight before them.

Two large lanterns were placed at the center of the room, giving off enough light to see. Various glass bottles, beakers, and measuring cups littered the wooden floor with an empty milk carton and a smashed pumpkin strewn in a far corner. In the far left of the room sat a portable stove with a small pot sitting atop of it. A soft orange-ish liquid simmered inside as none-other-than Ashley sat cross-legged next to it, her eyes focused on a large book and the three stolen pillowcases of candy resting next to her.

Now total bewilderment washed over the trio as the whole scene raised more questions than answers. "What is going on?" Mega Man wondered aloud, pressing his face against the glass with narrowed eyes. "What is she even making and why did she steal our candy for it?" As if to answer his question, Ashley placed her book down and stood up, grabbing on of the cases and proceeded to pour all of the candy into the pot, the various sweets dissolving in the liquid. A slight stab of surprise and alarm now struck the three.

"Sh-she's using all of our candy!" Light stuttered out in disbelief. "We gotta do something before it's all gone!"

"Alright, we're crashing this party." Sonic declared and started to open the window with a determined gleam in his green eyes.

Back inside the shed, Ashley dumped the last of the stolen candy into the pot and tossed the empty pillowcases to the side with the rest of the scattered mess around her. Completely unaware to the two Smashers and Rescuer climbing in from the window behind her, she stirred the simmering contents inside the pot with a wooden spoon and watched as the color changed from a soft pale orange to a glowing lavender color.

"It's done." The young witch said quietly with a small smile. Placing the spoon down, she grabbed the handles at the side of the pot and began to poor the liquid into a glass bottle placed at her side. As she filled it to the brim, Sonic walked right up and stopped a few feet behind her, crossing his arms in front of his chest and tapping his foot with a displeased expression as he watched.

"Mind explainin' to us what's going on here?" He finally spoke up, catching Ashley by surprise. She gasped and jumped at the sudden sound of his voice and dropped the pot from her hands, it's contents now spilled all over the floor.

 _Dang it!_ She said to herself upon seeing the spilled mess, but quickly took her attention away from it and toward the blue hedgehog as Light and Mega Man now joined him and stood at his sides. All three looked very, very miffed.

"U-Uhh..." She mumbled in a shaky voice but quickly collected herself and turned to fully face them. "It's none of your business!" She told them with defiance edging her voice.

"Uh, I think it is our business if you stole our candy for...whatever it is you're doing." Mega Man shot back then motioned toward the mess. "What _are_ you even doing?"

"I'm making something." Ashley replied simply, her arms now crossed.

"Like?" Sonic replied.

"Something you wouldn't understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"Can you just tell us already?!" Mega Man interjected in slight frustration. "And how did you even take our candy anyway, we saw you go toward the courtyard back at the Mansion!"

"I hid in the bushes." Ashley answered nonchalantly.

While the little squabble had been initiated between the three, Light drew her attention away and focused on the little bottle of the glowing lavender liquid. Tilting her head and looking back at the others as they tried to reason with the witch, she stealthily walked away from them and approached the bottle. Sitting back on her haunches, she picked up the bottle and inspected it with squinted eyes. She swirled it around and watched as what looked like little shimmering sparkles rose up from the liquid. Now fully intrigued, Light lowered it and smelled the strange contents. An extremely sweet and pleasant scent hit her nose and her red eyes widened and shined with an impressed gleam.

Now even more curious, Light glanced back at Sonic and Mega Man as they continued to attempt to reason with Ashley. Seeing as no one was paying any attention, she tilted the bottle ever so slightly until the lavender liquid was near the nozzle and stuck in a claw and dipped in. Retracting it, she took a hesitant, but experimental taste and the weird drink. Her eyes now glowed and a small smile spread across her muzzle as a delicious taste spread across her tongue. With very little thought or control in her mind, Light wasted no time to pour about half of the bottle into her mouth and drank it down.

"Guys!" She finally announced, addressing the others and interrupting their argument. raising up the half-empty bottle with a wide smile. "This stuff's actually pretty good! I'm honestly not even mad about the candy anymore." Questioning looks spread across Sonic's and Mega Man's faces, but pure panic flashed across Ashley's wide eyes.

"No! Don't drink-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence when Sonic swiftly sped up next to the absol and took the bottle in his hand. Just like Light, he tipped a little bit of the liquid into his mouth and tasted it.

Surprised by it's flavor, he smiled as well. "Whoa! That was good!" Mega Man glanced at Ashley as she now buried her face in her hands and then looked back at his friends with growing concern. "Uh guys, I don't think-"

Once more, Sonic proceeded to drink the rest of bottle with little control before the robot could his sentence. With the glass bottle now empty, the absol and hedgehog rejoined the other two and approached the young witch. "Really though, what was stuff?" Light asked curiously.

Ashley removed her hands from her face and pinched the ridge of her nose. "A big mistake."

"Wha-?" Sonic began to ask, but immediately went silent as both he and Light suddenly froze up, their eyes widening. Pain shot through their bodies and they doubled over as it increased. Soon a bright, purple-ish light surrounded their bodies and proceeded to shine brighter and brighter until they were completely shrouded by it. Mega Man could only stand stiffly and looked on in horror as this happened, eyes wide and mouth agape. Ashley, on the other hand, only stood and watched with a deadpanned expression, as if looking at someone who clumsily broke something.

A few more seconds passed until the glowing light began to die down until it was now completely gone. Once it did, Light slouched and swayed on her paws before collapsing on the ground. "Aaauuugh, Arceus..." She groaned in pain as she rolled over on her side and lifted her head. "What the hell was that?" Blinking her eyes, she squinted at Mega Man and Ashley and took notice that they both had their eyes focused on something behind them. Confused, Light twisted her head to follow their eyes sight and gave a loud, flabbergasted gasp. Sonic was, shockingly, in his werehog form, his costume ripped and ruined from his growth in size. He rubbing and shaking his head and opened his eyes, but once seeing that the other three had their gazes glued to him, he lowered his hand.

"What?" He asked in confusion. "What are you guys looking at? Do I have something on my-" Sonic cut himself off when to took notice of his hand, which was now larger and had claws. Eyes widening in disbelief, he inspected the rest of his large and darker colored body. "You gotta be kidding me, _again?!"_

* * *

 **And that wraps up this chapter! I also got a little announcement about the updating schedule of this story. I've deciding to update this story every other day so I could pace myself with typing it out and not rush myself since the chapters from here on out will be bit lengthy. Also, in the Author's Note from the first chapter, I said I had five chapters planned. Weelll, after a bit of a change on how I wanted to pace out the first two chapters, there's now going to be six chapters. I also apologize if this chapter was a little short because of this. *sweatdrop* But, there's now six chapters planned for this story, so look forward to that!**

 **That's it for now, so I'll see you guys on Saturday for the next chapter! See ya!**


	3. It's Always Before Midnight

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! This one's definitely a long one and we finally get to some shenanigans, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: It's Always Before Midnight

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Mega Man said while rubbing his eyes. "You needed our candy to make this...potion that turns people into whatever creature they're dressed as for Halloween."

The blue robot was standing in the center of the large, wooden shed room while both Sonic and Light sat beside him. The now-turned werehog had his large arms crossed in front of his chest, a slight irritated gleam in his eyes, while the absol curiously inspected her seemingly unchanged body. All the while, Ashley was rushing around the room, hastily cleaning up the mess of beakers, bottles, and measuring cups.

"That's correct." She confirmed as she approached the fallen pot near the stove and hefted it back up. "It was specifically created to be delectable so that when a person drinks it, they lose their sense of control and drink it whole."

"Yeah, quick question about this whole thing." Sonic spoke up, looking straight at the young witch. "Why would you make something like this?"

Ashley crossed her arms let out a small, discontent sigh. "I'm not really supposed to tell this to anyone, but it's a really desirable potion within the Sorcerers Community, especially at around the Halloween season. It's usually used to punish rude and spoiled trick-or-treaters by basically turning them into monsters or just weird creatures; depending on what their costumes are."

Sonic and Mega Man were quiet as they looked at her blankly, taking in the little bit of information. "...There's a Sorcerers Community...?" The robot mumbled in reply.

"Hold on, I'm still confused about something." Light finally said while poking a claw into her still normal fur. "Sonic turned into the werehog because he was dressed as a werewolf. I'm dressed as a wizard and I still look and feel the same. Did that potion even affect me?" Right then, she lowered her paw back onto the ground. Once it made contact, beams of lighting suddenly sprouted straight from her claws and right toward the wall of the room, leaving a small hole in the wall with a loud, thunder sound. The four stared wide eyed at the wall after this happened. "...Oh." Was the only thing the absol could say.

"The affects of the potion had turned you into an actual wizard." Ashley said, looking back at her. "That means you now have the ability to use and control magical powers."

Light blinked a few times and looked at her paws in amazement. "That's so cool." She whispered as a wide smile began to grow on her face. "I think I'm okay with this."

"It also means that you're now permanently immortal and will outlive all of your friends and family." Ashley then added bluntly.

The smile slowly faded from Light's face at the sound of this statement. "...I'm suddenly not okay with this..."

"Sooo, within the span of not even an hour," Sonic said, now starting to stand up from his sitting position. "You stole all of our candy, made us follow you to the middle of the woods, and used it to create a weird potion that turns us into creatures based on our costumes. Well, I guess you could say this has been quite an eventful Halloween for us..." His tone was dripping with sarcasm as he looked at the witch with slight disapproving look.

"Look, I'm sorry that I stole all of your candy." Ashley apologized. "The recipe for the potion required a large amount of candy and I didn't have enough, so I had take it all."

"You didn't _have_ to take anything." Light pointed out, now joining in the confrontation with narrowed eyes. "Why couldn't you have just collected more candy by trick-or-treating?"

"I already went to all of the houses giving out candy in Smashville, that's why I went by the Smash Mansion to see if there was any left."

"Okay, but why not the store? You could've bought a bag or two of candy."

"I don't have money."

"Well then, now what?! Because of this whole situation, Sonic and I are gonna be stuck like this forever!"

"Well, you shouldn't have drunk the potion in the first place!"

"You shouldn't have taken our candy in the first place!"

"Alright, alright." Sonic interjected, interrupting the heated argument. "Fighting's not gonna fix anything, so let's take a sec clam down here." Ashley and Light fell into a tense silence, but heeded the werehog's words and started to relax. "Okay, we gotta focus on how we're gonna solve this situation."

"Yeah," Mega Man spoke up in agreement and faced Ashley. "Isn't there some sort of way to reverse the potion's curse?"

"Yes, I think there is a way to reverse it." Ashley answered, turning away to pick up the large book that was next to the pot and the stove. Her eyes skimmed over the words on the pages until she came across what she was looking for. "Here it is. It says that in order to reverse the affects of the potion, we just simply have to remake the potion, but this time add in a piece of hair, scales, or feathers from the species of the cursed victim."

"Heh, sounds simple enough." Sonic grinned.

"So, we just have to collect all of the ingredients to the potion and add our hair to it?" Light restated.

"Or just the hair from anyone from your species." Ashley said, then directed her eyes back to the page. "But we have to do all of this quickly, because once it reaches midnight, you will be permanently stuck as the cursed creatures with no way to turn back to normal." The three fell silent and glanced at each other after hearing her statement.

"Why is it always before midnight with these sort of things?" Light absentmindedly mumbled.

"Well, what time is it right now?" Sonic asked after a moment of thought.

"Hold on, let me check." Mega Man paused for a second as a series of buzzing and humming came from his head. "It's nine-fifteen."

"So that only gives us three hours." Light added in. "That should be enough time, right."

"If we don't run into any complications, then yes." Ashley replied.

"Then it's settled." Sonic said while facing the witch. "We'll give you a hand in collecting everything so that it'll go by faster. How's that sound?"

Ashley glanced down as she quickly thought it over. "That's...actually a good idea." She then gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"So what do we need to get to remake the potion?" Light questioned, coming up next to the witch and looking over into the book.

Ashley looked back at the pages and read over the list of ingredients. "We're going to need a cup of water, two cups of milk, a table spoon of sugar, the insides of a pumpkin, and a lot of candy."

"Alright!" Sonic said confidently, his grin widening. "Let's get to collecting!

* * *

Grass, twigs, and leaves crunched under paws and feet as the small group of four made their way through the dark woods towards the Smash Mansion. They were once more using Light's staff and the glow from Mega Man's eyes to light their way. While the edge of the forest was drawing nearer, as well as the lights and sounds of the Mansion's property, Ashley had her eyes glued to the spell book and taking in more information.

"We're going to have to be really careful while collecting the ingredients." She stated, breaking the calmed silence that had settled between them. "It says here that the curse can be spread to others through physical contact."

"So that means we can't touch anyone or else they can get cursed as well?" Light said, letting the idea settle in her head. "Hm, that might actually be a bit tricky."

"It's probably just best to avoid as much people as possible." Mega Man said then faced all of them. "So which ingredient should we go after first?" Light took notice that they were now at the edge of the woods and directed her eyes towards the distant buildings of the Mansion up ahead.

"How about we get the sugar, milk, and water first?" She suggested, prompting all of them to come to a stop. "We could easily get them from the Mansion's kitchen."

"But, the Mansion will be packed with all of the Smashers and the Assist Trophies in there." Mega Man pointed out. "It'll be taking a big risk of either of you accidentally touching someone and spreading the curse."

"And it's not like we can just send Mega in." Sonic added, rubbing thoughtfully at his chin. "Peach and the others would be preparing food for the Halloween Party, so they most likely won't let anyone in the kitchen while they do so."

"Can't we just explain our situation with the curse?" Light objected.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea." Ashley answered. "It would most likely cause a panic knowing that there's two people around the Mansion with an infectious curse. Unless you guys don't mind being quarantined in some empty room, it's probably best to keep this between us."

Light let out a thoughtful hum and scratched at her head until an idea came to her. "How about this! Since I have powers now, I can probably cast an invisibility spell on us so we can sneak in!"

"Light, you don't even know how to-" Sonic was cut off when Light sat back and held her paws in front of her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she began to concentrate hard. Surprisingly, the space between her paws began to glow a blue-ish white color. Sonic, Mega Man, and Ashley stared wide-eyed at the phenomena until the glow suddenly exploded, blowing the absol back with a startled yelp.

"...Well that was a bust." The witch muttered. "But as good of an idea as that was, I don't really know any invisibility spells, so that's out of the question."

"So, what then?" Mega Man asked. "There's gotta be some way around this." The three grew quiet as they tried to rack their minds for any other solutions. A few moments later, the faint sound of distant shouting reached their ears and snagged their attention. Sonic, Ashley, and Mega Man shared curious looks then bounded forward until they reached the very edge of the woods. Crouching into the bushes, the three peered out of the leaves. Since they had come closer, the voices became clearer and more audible.

"That apple was mine, Kirby!" Shouted Yoshi's voice. "It was in my bucket! You can't just take it!"

Kirby had rounded the corner of the Smasher Housing building and sprinted through the empty strip of land between the building and the forest. In his mouth he held a perfectly wrapped caramel apple. Yoshi came into view immediately afterwards and chased after the puffball. The two scrambled around each other as Kirby tried his best to avoid the dino, who continued to shout at him. It wasn't long until Pichu entered scene, dirt strangely covering her toilet paper wrapping. She stood to the side and watched the whole episode with bright, amused eyes.

"Man, this is more entertaining that pretending to rise from the dead." She said aloud with a wide smile. "Go for his feet, Yoshi!" As if he heeded her words, Yoshi leaped in the air and tackled Kirby to the ground. The two rolled around in a struggle over the caramel apple while the small pokemon burst into hysterics.

Sonic, Ashley, and Mega Man remained silent as they watched from the bushes, not sure what to think of the weird, little scene. Light staggered up to rejoin them, collecting herself from the failed attempt at a spell. Once her vision started to clear, her eyes focused on Pichu standing out in the strip of land until something clicked in her head.

"Guys, I have another idea." She said with a smile. Before the others could question her, she cupped her paws around her mouth and called out. "Pichu! Pichu, over here!" Pichu's large ears perked at the sound of name and she halted her laughter. Drawing her attention away from her squabbling friends, she looked toward the woods to see Light waving at her from the treeline. She tilted her head in confusion, but started to scamper over to see what the Rescuer needed.

" _Light!_ " The other three snapped in unison and Sonic yanked the absol into the bushes with them.

"What're you doing?!" He said with a scowl. "We just established that we have to keep the situation between us!"

"What other options do we have?" Light challenged. "Besides, it's only Pichu. She's small, quick, and shifty. She can sneak into the kitchen and get the things we need."

"But how do we-" Ashley was cut off when rustling leaves sounded behind them.

"Uh, Light?" Pichu spoke out, crawling through the bushes. "Did you need-WHOA!" She immediately took notice to the werehog sitting there, then glanced at the to other three in total bewilderment. "What happened to him? What's going on?!"

"Well, no turnin' back now..." Sonic muttered then faced the little Pokemon. "Listen Pichu, it's been a crazy night for us."

"Long story-short, Sonic and I drank a cursed potion that Ashley made and it turned him into a werehog and me into an immortal wizard." Light added in bluntly with a wave of her paw.

Pichu narrowed her eyes, now looking even more lost. "Hold on, wha-"

"Look, we'll explain later." Light interrupted. "But we really need you to do something for us real quick. We need you to sneak into the Mansion's kitchen and get us a tablespoon of sugar, a cup of water, and two cups of milk."

"Wait, I still have questions-"

"Pichu, please." Ashley said, looking hopefully at the electric-type. "It's to help turn them back to normal. Like Light said, we'll explain later, but we need your help right now. Can you do this for us?" Pichu glanced at all four of them with narrowed, questioning eyes, but then gave a little shrug in defeat.

"Fine." She sighed. "I have no idea what's going on, but I'll do it." She turned, crawled out of the bushes, and began to run toward the Mansion's property.

"Thank you!" Light called out after her.

"And be sure not to let anyone know about this!" Sonic added in.

* * *

The dog door on the Mansion's back door was pushed open as Pichu stepped inside. Her ears were met the many sounds of various voices from the Smashers and Assist Trophies, as well as objects being moved around. She saw many pumpkin, ghost, and spider decorations hanging all over the walls in the hallway, indicating that the Halloween party was going to begin soon. Her thoughts were still a jumbled mess after...whatever it was she just experienced at the edge of the woods, but Sonic, Light, Mega Man, and Ashley looked desperate for her help with something. They did say they were going to explain later anyway...

The small pokemon breathed in and let out another quiet sigh. "Let's get this over with..." She said and scampered down the hall toward the kitchen. As she neared her destination, she mulled over her thoughts a bit more to try to gain a bit of an understanding to what was going on.

 _They said they needed sugar, a cup of water, and two cups of milk._ Pichu said to herself as the door to the dining room came into view. _But Peach and the others are still preparing the food for the party, so how-_ She halted right outside of the door as a realization of the task dawned on her. _...Crap, what did I get myself into...?_ Letting out a quiet groan, she proceeded anyway and pushed the door open, entering the dining room. The rich smell of many different sweets filled the air and grew stronger as she neared the kitchen door and stopped just outside.

 _Okay, so just sneak in, quietly get milk and water from the fridge, get sugar, sneak out, and don't get caught._ She mentally prepared herself. Perking her ears, Pichu slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. Sure enough, Peach, Warrior Kitty, Zelda, and Mr. Game and Watch were all in there, putting together various snacks, drinks, and desserts to be served once the party began. Strangely enough, Bowser was there with them as well, arranging little Halloween sugar cookies on a dish to be presentable. When Pichu angled her ears and picked grumbling under his breath, she assumed he was there helping as punishment for something he did. With no time to care about the details, the little pokemon cautiously stepped fully inside and closed the door behind her.

As quietly as possible, Pichu snuck along the edge of the kitchen by the wall to stay out of sight. She kept her eyes on the five, making sure that they don't spot her. However, this caused the electric-type to not pay much attention to what was in front of her. She abruptly stopped as her head collided with a snack cart, causing something lumpy and wet to fall down on her. Stumbling back, Pichu looked down to see that it was wet flour that had now covered her body.

"Ew, gross..." She grumbled as she tried her best to shake it off. Unbeknownst to her, her collision with the cart had caught Bowser's attention. The large koopa stopped with his arrangement and turned and fixed his eyes on the cart. Pichu glanced up and noticed he was watching her general area. With a quiet gasp, she quickly scrambled under the cart to stay out of sight. Bowser continued to stare until he felt a light tap of a wooden spoon on his arm.

"Everything okay?" Warrior Kitty asked him, tilting her head a bit.

"I thought I heard something." Bowser muttered in reply, then continued to make his way to the cabinets to collect more dishes, glancing back at the cart a bit. Once his focus was gone, Pichu let out a relieved sigh and carefully crawled back out. Now being hyper aware of her surroundings, she crept along the wall until she finally made it to the refrigerator.

Occasionally glancing back at the other five, she delicately opened the fridge and immediately spotted a couple bottles of water in the shelves of the door. Silently thanking Arceus for his mercy, she took one from the bottom shelf and slowly and silently closed the fridge.

 _That's one item down._ Pichu said to herself, quickly glancing around the busy kitchen. _Next should be the milk..._ She immediately took back her 'thank yous' when she saw the milk jug on the counter next to where Mr. Game and Watch was mixing cookie dough, cursing Arceus for his sick sense of humor. From where she stood, she could see that the jug was empty, all of the milk used for desserts.

 _I guess that just only leaves the sugar._ Pichu's eyes explored the kitchen once more until she spotted the bag of sugar. The only problem was that it was up on a counter next to the sink. The little pokemon slumped her head back in a silent groan, but proceeded to put the water bottle to the side and climb up the drawers to reach the counter top.

 _Dang this huge kitchen set, dang my small size, dang this whole screwy situation..._ Pichu's mental rant temporarily blurred her attention when she hauled herself on the counter top and bumped into a glass bottle of vanilla extract. The bottle tilted dangerously over the edge of the counter and fell almost gracefully right off and shattered on the floor. Peach, Mr. Game and Watch, Zelda, and Warrior Kitty didn't seem to notice the disturbance due to the preparation commotion, but Bowser sure has.

The large koopa directed his attention from dessert arrangement once more and spotted the vanilla extract and broken glass on the floor. His eyes moved upward and saw something small, gray-ish in color, and mouse-like sneaking on the counter, reaching for the sugar. Instantly, he froze up and his heart nearly skipped a beat. Unfortunately, his pieces of interpretation were put together in the wrong way.

" _RAT!"_ Bowser hollered at the top of his lungs. His booming voice caused the other four in the kitchen to stop and stare at him with startled eyes. Pichu, who had just reached the bag of sugar, yelped in surprise and stumbled off the counter, gripping the bag and taking it with her.

"A rat?! Where-" Zelda began to say until a light thud of something landing on the floor caught her attention, as well as the others'. Now all five of the kitchen crew had spotted the flour-covered pokemon and too mistook her for a rat. The Hylian princess gave an alarmed yelp at the sight of it while Bowser proceeded to let out a high-pitched and undignified squeal as he backed up against the wall.

"Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" He said in a shrilled voice. "Get it away from me!" The Koopa King was now starting to climb up on the other end of the counter near the stove.

"Bowser, please calm down!" Peach tried to get him to relax, but to no avail.

 _CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP-_ Pichu silently panicked as she found her footing and took off running across the kitchen floor with the sugar, prompting more squeals from Bowser. She snatched the bottle of water as she passed the fridge and made a beeline for the door.

"We must get it out of here!" Zelda said in a slightly panicked tone. Mr. Game and Watch then stepped forward and gave chase after the small pokemon with the Game and Watch equivalent of a Sparta cry. Using his Judge move, the 2D figure caught up and sent if flying right out the door.

Warrior Kitty had been silent through out the entire scene, watching on with wide eyes. While Zelda composed herself and Peach continued to coax Bowser off the counter, she spotted something on the floor where Mr. Game and Watch knocked the "rat" out of the kitchen. Glancing back at the others, the sylveon approached the object and picked it up with her ribbon. Upon inspecting it, she saw that it was actually a strip of toilet paper covered in wet flour.

"Why would there be toilet paper...?" Warrior Kitty said quietly until she perked her ears in recognition. Bounding toward the kitchen door, she pushed it open and saw familiar paw prints covered in wet flour, leaving a trail across the dining room.

That was definitely _not_ a rat.

* * *

" _Here!"_ Pichu said in a strained tone, slamming down the water bottle and bag of sugar on the ground. Sonic, Light, Mega Man, and Ashley still huddled in the bushes and they faced the annoyed, flour-covered pokemon with questioning gazes.

"Thank you, Pichu," The young witch spoke up, picking up the two items, but looked at the sugar. "But you didn't have to get the whole bag; we only needed a tablespoon."

"Well I was under a lot of stress." Pichu growled through clenched teeth, then crossed her arms. "Now that you've made me go through the Distortion World and back, you guys mind telling me what is going on?"

Ashley stored away the water and sugar in one of the empty pillowcases and refaced the little electric-type. "Well you see, I was collecting candy to create this potion-"

The bushes were suddenly parted by two ribbons, snatching the five's attention. "Pichu!" Warrior Kitty's displeased face appeared from the parted leaves and scowled down at the small pokemon. "What the hell were you-" Her sentence stopped dead when her expression quickly changed to shock when she noticed Sonic in his werehog form. "Whoa, wait. What-What's all this?"

"That's what I'm asking!" Pichu shouted in exasperation.

"Oh man..." Sonic mumbled while rubbing his face then looked at the two. "Okay, if nothing else would like to interrupt, we'll explain everything-"

It really looked like Arceus did have a sick sense of humor, for right at that moment, Kirby jumped right into the bushes next to Pichu, the caramel apple still in his mouth. A battle cry rung out as Yoshi head-dived in past Warrior Kitty and crashed right into the puffball and little pokemon. No one had any time to react as the three barreled into Mega Man, Sonic, and Light, coming into contact with the cursed two.

They all laid in a crumbled heap until a purple-ish glow engulfed the three's bodies, causing them to let out pained grunts. Warrior Kitty and Ashley stood still and watched as their bodies transformed before them. The glow then started to dim until it was gone completely, revealing the newly cursed three.

Yoshi now resembled a yoshi-dragon hybrid, with scales now a darker shade of green, spikes going down from his head to his tail, fangs sticking out of his mouth, a horn on his nose, and a pair of reddish wings on his back. Instead of his body being painted to look like a jack-o-lantern, Kirby's body now looked like an actual pumpkin with stubby arms, feet, and a face. Pichu's fur that showed under her toilet paper wrapping was now darker, more grayed, and rotten-looking.

The trio began to stir as Yoshi opened his eyes and sat up. "Ugh, what just happened?" He asked, then let out a startled yelp at the sight of Pichu. The said pokemon let out one as well and jumped away from them.

"Whoa, Yoshi! You look like a-" She was cut off by a sudden snapping sound as her right ear fell right off her head on to the ground. Everyone was deathly silent as they had now regained their bearings and stared at the fallen ear. The stillness was interrupted when Kirby then spat out a wad of pumpking insides from his mouth.

Then everyone erupted in a collective chorus of horrified screams.

* * *

 **Hooo boy, and things only continue to get wild from here!**

 **That's all for todays chapter, so I'll see you all on Monday for the next one! See ya!**


	4. Shopping Trip Of Horrors

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Shopping Trip Of Horrors

"You're almost done, just a little more..." Warrior Kitty observed as Pichu slouched in front of her, wrapping a roll of tape around her fallen ear back on her head. Needless to say, the expression on the little pokemon's face was not a happy one.

Meanwhile, Ashley was sitting in front of a still-shaken and newly cursed Yoshi and Kirby, explaining all of the past events about the potion and the curse. Sonic, Light, and Mega Man sat off to the side while contemplating their now much bigger situation.

"Therefor, we have to collect the potion's ingredients and remake it so you all can turn back to normal." The young witch finished. Yoshi and Kirby both sat quietly, blinking and taking in all of the information.

"...Wow..." Was all the dragon-dino mumbled while glancing down a bit. "That's...quite a lot to take in."

"This is a load of tauros crap!" Pichu suddenly snapped, biting off the strip of tape from the roll. "First, I get punted out of the kitchen by Game and Watch to collect your stinking ingredients, and now this?! I look like and actual mummy now; I _am_ an actual mummy now!"

"I figured this would be something you'd think would be cool." Warrior Kitty said with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably, but not in this scenario! Plus, I smell like rotting flesh!"

"Yeah, no argument there."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you were the one that said it."

"Look Pichu," Ashley interjected, looking toward the little pokemon. "We're sorry that Light dragged you into this-"

"Hold up!" Light spoke up from where she sat. "Why's all the blame being put on me?"

"Well, you were the one that called Pichu over when we said we should've kept all of this between us." Mega Man pointed out matter-of-factly.

"But there was nothing else we could've done to get the ingredients!" Light defended herself. "Besides, it's not my fault that Yoshi football-tackled Kirby, Pichu, and himself into us."

"In my defense, Kirby was the one who stole my caramel apple and wouldn't give it back." Yoshi said and threw a scowl at the jack-o-puff.

"Poyo poyo poy, poyo!" Kirby replied defiantly and pointed at the dragon-dino.

"It doesn't matter if you called dibs on it, it was mine to begin with!"

" _BUT!_ " Ashley said loudly with narrowed eyes, getting back on topic. "We'll fix this whole thing once we remake the potion, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, okay." Pichu muttered with a pout, crossing her arms. "I'm still miffed, though. If Pikachu ends up finding out about this, he's gonna have a stroke."

"Which is why we're going to make sure no one else is going to get involved." Ashley answered with a side-longed glance toward Light. The absol only replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright!" Sonic finally spoke up, bringing all attention toward him. "Now that we got explanations out of the way, what ingredients do we need next?"

Ashley picked up the pillowcase that rested at her side and looked down inside it. "Pichu only brought back a bottled water and sugar." She explained and looked back up at the electric-type. "Was there no milk in the Mansion's kitchen?"

"No." Pichu replied. "Peach and the others used it all up."

"Yeah, we needed the milk for the party desserts." Warrior Kitty confirmed.

A worried shine appeared in Yoshi's eyes. "Then, how are gonna get milk?" He asked. The group fell into a collective silence as they mulled over their thoughts until an idea dawned on Mega Man.

"How about the store?" He suggested. "We're going to need candy and a pumpkin as well. We can just pick those up while we're there." The other seven shared thoughtful looks at his idea.

"But...how will we go in the store without drawing too much attention?" Warrior Kitty pointed out, motioning toward the cursed five.

"Plus, Kirby's technically a pumpkin now." Pichu added with Kirby giving a "poyo" in agreement. "He spat out pumpkin goop earlier; can't we just use that?"

"No." Ashley simply replied, rubbing her chin. "Kirby is cursed, which means that anything coming from him, or any of guys for the matter, will be cursed too. It'll taint the potion, deeming it ineffectual, and won't reverse the curse.

"However, we can still try Mega Man's suggestion." She continued. "Warrior Kitty has a point, but her, Mega Man, and I can go in while the rest of you can wait outside the store. Light could also go in too, since she looks practically the same."

"This can work then." Sonic grinned. "Well, let's get goin'!"

The group all got to their feet and stepped out of the bushes. They skirted along the edge of the Smash Mansion's property as they headed toward the front where the road toward Smashville lay ahead.

"Remember," Ashley told the rest as they left. "We have to stay out of sight the best we can so we don't draw attention."

* * *

The chirping of crickets harmonized with the rustling of leaves as eight heads slowly rose out and peered at the area that stretched in front of them. The vast parking lot of the ever-so-feared Nintendo Mart was mostly vacant with only a couple of cars sitting dormant across it. It was nearing 10 o' clock, so it was likely that the residents of Smashville, as well as trick-or-treaters, would be packing up and heading home for the night.

"I guess it's a good thing it's startin' to get late." Sonic commented as he eyes canned the lot lit with light poles. "Not much people are here."

"Which means it should be easier." Ashley said while she, Mega Man, Warrior Kitty, and Light emerged from the bushes. "Things are less likely to go wrong."

"Well don't jinx it!" The absol told her. "You know how bad our luck is in these kinds of stories!"

"As long as we stay focused on getting the ingredients, we should be fine." Ashley replied. "Now let's go." The four started to bound away from the bushes and across the parking lot, heading toward the large store. The cursed four remained huddled in their place in the bushes as they watched them leave. It wasn't until they had disappeared through the automatic doors that realization hit Yoshi.

"Wait." He said, causing the other three to turn to him. "Do they have money?"

* * *

 _Ding!_

Cool air blew in through the sliding doors as they parted and allowed entrance to the four. The many shelves of items inside the building was revealed before them as they stepped inside. Just as predicted, the store was mostly empty with only a few shoppers here-and-there.

"We'll split up." Ashley said to the other two. "Mega Man and I will get the milk and pumpkin while Light and Warrior Kitty get the candy; two bags at the very least. Got it?"

"Got it!" The other three echoed.

"Alright, go!"

The four split into two pairs as they bounded off in opposite directions. The witch and robot headed toward the refrigerators while the sylveona and abosl trotted along the isles. "The candy should be around here somewhere..." Warrior Kitty mumbled as her eyes glanced inside the various isles they passed. "...Aha!" The two stopped and faced the section where the bags of Halloween candy were being sold.

Keyword: _were._

The shelves stretching from the beginning of the isle all the way to the end was completely cleared out. All of the candy was gone.

"I _knew_ we were gonna be jinxed!" Light muttered as she and Warrior Kitty entered the empty isle and looked around. "It's all sold out! No surprise, seeing as how crazy this place can get, especially around holidays."

"It can't all be gone." Warrior Kitty said quietly in disbelief as she skimmed the shelves. "There has to be at least-one left!" She pointed a ribbon at the other end of the isle where one lone, remaining bag sat.

"Good eye, WK!" Light smiled as they both headed down and approached the bag. "Now let's go meet up with Ashley and Mega Man." The sylveon reached forward with her ribbons and gripped it, only for a large, yellow-gloved hand to grab it as well.

"Hey hey, what's goin' on here?" A deep, familiar voice rumbled. Warrior Kitty and Light looked forward to see none other than Wario and Waluigi standing before them, the former reaching for the same bag of candy.

"What're you two twerps doing here at this time?" The lanky, purple plumber demanded with crossed arms. Light recovered from her momentary surprise and faced them fully.

"We could ask you guys the same thing." She said slightly suspiciously.

"What's it look like?" Wario replied impatiently. "We're gettin' candy, now how 'bout you let go?"

"S-Sorry, but," Warrior Kitty answered uncertainly, a little nervous by the sudden confrontation. "We kind of need this candy, so..."

"What for?" Waluigi questioned with a scowl. "Didn't you go out and collect your own?"

"Actually, WK didn't go trick-or-treating. She only supervised." Light answered then added with more of a challenge. "Why do _you_ two need it? Aren't you a bit too old for Halloween candy?"

"Stop tryin' to flip this against us, you brat!" Waluigi warned. "Besides, you already answered yourself. We want candy, we can't trick-or-treat, so we're here for the discount stuff."

"Now let go of the bag." Wario rumbled with a glare.

Light only shook her head. "Nuh uh. Sorry pal, can't do that."

"We need this for something more important." Warrior Kitty said and pulled the bag toward her. "So if you could just-"

Wario roughly yanked it toward him. "Like what? This candy's our's, girl, now hand it over!"

"We were here first!" Light growled and stood next to her friend. Gripping the bag with her claws, she tugged it back to them.

"If you want candy so bad, just have your own!" Waluigi snapped as he stood with Wario and pulled as well.

"If it means so much to you, I had my candy stolen!"

"Well boo hoo, tough luck kid!"

The four engaged in a tug-of-war over the candy, each side pulling the bag toward them. As they did so, each of them increased their strength every yank. It was only a matter of time before-

 _RIIIIP!_

The plastic bag burst open from the pulling forces and sent Light, Warrior Kitty, Wario, and Waluigi stumbling back in different directions. Small pieces of perfectly wrapped candy flew everywhere like a display of edible fireworks, then rained down and scattered all over the clean tiled floor of the isle. The four watched the entire thing with wide eyes until the yellow and purple duo glared daggers at the pokemon.

"Now look what you twerps did!" Waluigi pointed an accusing finger at them. "You spilled our candy everywhere!"

"You brats are gonna pay." Wario growled as he stood up and cracked his knuckles.

Waluigi got up as well and pulled his tennis racket seemingly out of nowhere. "And we don't mean in cash." Light and Warrior Kitty were quick to stand up and take a few steps back as the two drew closer, bracing themselves.

"We're really not gonna start fighting in the middle of a store, are we?" The sylveon said quietly. To answer her question, Wario and Waluigi lunged forward and the former threw a punch at them. As the two pokemon quickly dodged, one share thought crossed their minds.

Yup. They were definitely jinxed.

Warrior Kitty circled around the duo and skid to a halt. "Light! You're going to have to evade them!" She called out to the absol.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that!" Light replied from further down the isle, ducking and sidestepping every attack Wario tried to hit her with. A shadow loomed over Warrior Kitty as Waluigi brought his foot down to stomp on her. With a startled yelp, the sylveon scrambled around to escape his stomping attack as he tried multiple times to land a hit.

 _I need to get off the ground._ She said to herself as she glanced at the isle shelves. Pushing off with her hind legs, Warrior Kitty jumped on the shelf and tried to climb to the top. What she hadn't considered was her opponent's racket as he took the opportunity to swing at her and knock her off the shelf. She landed roughly on the floor and slid a foot or two away. Deciding that enough was enough, Warrior Kitty stood back up on her paws and sent a glare toward the approaching purple plumber. With orange energy glowing in front of her mouth, she lifted her head high and sent a powerful Hyper Beam his way. Waluigi could only stop immediately in his tracks and look at the beam with dilating pupils.

Meanwhile, Light continued to dance around Wario's attacks until she slipped on a few stray pieces of the fallen candy. She lost her footing and fell to the ground with a thud.

Wario loomed over her and reared his fist back for another strike. "Now I got you, you little-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Waluigi came flying down the isle with the Hyper Beam, slamming into Wario and taking him with them. Light watched them go with surprised eyes until Warrior Kitty ran up to her with the two ends of the candy bag.

"Quick, get as much as you can!" The sylveon told her hastily while handing her one of the ends. Light nodded and took the bag and together, they quickly scooped up and collected as much of the candy as they could get.

"That should do it." The absol said. "Now let's-" She was interrupted by a duet of bellowing laughs and the roar of an engine. The two pokemon turned to see Wario and Waluigi speeding down the isle on the former's yellow motorcycle. Without any time to react, the motorcycle rammed into Light, who crashed into Warrior Kitty, and the two tumbled across the floor before landing on each other.

"Wa ha ha! Score one for the winners!" Waluigi cried triumphantly as he and Wario threw their fists up in the air. A bright glow then caught their attention and they looked back to see Warrior Kitty's body surrounded by a purple-is light. Light immediately took notice as well and scrambled off of her friend.

 _Aw crap, I forgot._ She said to herself as she watched in horror. _She was dressed as a panda..._ Warrior Kitty whimpered and grunted as she writhed on the floor, her body-shape changing to something more bear-like. Soon enough, the glow was gone and all that was left was what looked like a weird, panda-sylveon hybrid. She was still roughly the size of a sylveon, if not a little larger. Her body more resembled a bear, she still had her ribbons, and the patches on her body that were supposed to be black were instead pink. She still wore her panda hat, hoodie, and purple glasses.

Light could only look at her in utter shock. Out of all the curse transformations she's seen tonight, this was definitely the most drastic. " _HOLY-"_

Warrior Kitty cut her off with a terrified shriek as she looked down at her cursed body. Further down the isle, Wario and Waluigi had witnessed the whole thing with their mouths hanging open.

"What if Fawful's name?!" The yellow plumber shouted in terror.

"Floor it, man! Floor it!" Waluigi yelled in fear, shaking his shoulders. Wario heeded his words and wasted no time to gas the motorcycle, make a u-turn, and speed right out of the isle.

"We gotta get out of here!" Light said in a panicked tone. She snatched up her bag of candy and sprinted down the isle with Warrior Kitty following in suit with the other bag.

At the front entrance of the store, Ashley and Mega Man stood idly and waited. The young witch gripped a carton of milk in one hand while the robot held a pumpkin in both.

"What's taking so long?" Ashley said impatiently while tapping her foot. "It can't be that hard to just find candy." A chorus of screams and the booming of an engine rung out and caught the two's attention. Of all things, Wario and Waluigi came speeding through the store on a motorcycle, looking perpetually freaked out.

"Outta the way!" The former shouted as they sped past and through the automatic doors. "There are monstrous freaks in here!"

"Monstrous freaks...?" Mega Man echoed in confusion.

"Oh _no."_ Ashley said in devastation, her eyes focused on something a good distance away. Further into the store, Light and a panda-sylveon hybrid thing that only be Warrior Kitty, ran out of an isle and headed their way with bags of candy. More screamed sounded as they caught the attention of the few customers and the cashiers, prompting them to go into a fright.

"Come on, let's go!" Ashley nudged Mega Man hurriedly and they dashed out the doors with the two, now-cursed pokemon tailing after them as everyone began to panic.

* * *

"They're not actually gonna shoplift, right?" Yoshi asked worriedly as he faced Sonic, Pichu, and Kirby in the bushes. "I mean, we can't just do that!"

"Look, I know it's a wrong thing to do," Sonic told him gently. "But we really don't have any other choices."

"Yeah, we just gotta take what we can get." Pichu said bluntly with a shrug.

"Yeah, but-" An eruption of screams and shouts made Yoshi stop his sentence and caused the four to peer out of the bushes. What they saw before them was Wario and Waluigi speed across the empty parking lot while screaming their heads. They watched as the two made it onto the road and quickly sped away until their shouts were nothing more than distant hums until it all fell silent.

"...What the what?" Was the first Pichu said in confusion after it all sank in. Not long after, Ashley, Mega Man, Light, and some bear creature ran right out of the store and in their direction with the milk, pumpkin, and bags of candy.

"Run!" Was the only thing the witch shouted as they passed the cursed four.

"Wait, what happened?" Sonic called out after her as he stood up fully.

"You guys didn't shoplift, did you?" Yoshi added in.

"Just. _Run!_ " Ashley called back. The four glanced at each other, but did as she told them and began to run after the others as they too left the lot. As they headed up the road leading to the Smash Mansion, Light's irate shout rang out into the night.

"YOU JINXED US!"

* * *

 **And that concludes today's chapter! Thank you guys for reading and the next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	5. By A Hair's Breadth

**I'm honestly surprised that I managed to emerge from the shadows and work on a Halloween fic that I started two years ago and never finished.**

 **What is up people, Warrior Kitty here back again from doing absolutely nothing to continue this holiday fic! To speak truthfully, I've been working on and planning some of my fan fic projects as of recently, so I figured I could start myself off by finishing this story by the time October ends! Also, for those who might be new and stumble upon this story, this does take place during Smash 4 since I first wrote it back in 2017, so none of the Smash Ultimate newcomers will make an appearance and characters who were previously assist trophies, such as Isabelle, will remain as assist trophies.**

 **If anyone is even shockingly still following this story, let's end the chit-chat and get into it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: By A Hair's Breadth

Ashley rhythmically thumped her forehead against the wooden wall in frustration.

After their frantic escape from the Nintendo Mart's parking lot, the group of eight scurried through the now emptying streets of Smashville towards the Mansion's property, making their way through the woods once more to hide out in the shed. Fortunately for them, the night was growing later so practically all of the trick-or-treaters had returned to their respective homes for the night, making the cursed members less vulnerable to be discovered. Unfortunately for them, well, the night was growing later; the threat of the curse's permanency looming more and more over their heads.

Not only that, but many other problems had been thrown at the group over the past ten minutes.

"And then they came barreling down the aisle on Wario's motorcycle, practically running over Warrior Kitty and I!" Light exclaimed as she shared her and the sylveon's run-in with Wario and Waluigi. Well...her and who was _previously_ a sylveon...

Warrior Kitty sat hunching over herself, examining her new, panda-like body with wide, panicked eyes. Kirby sat next her, trying his best to ease his newly cursed friend while Pichu, Yoshi, and Mega Man sat in the center of the shed while listening to Light's tale of the incident in the store. Meanwhile, Sonic was at the back end of the shed, pacing with his large arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed in thought, and Ashley still stood in her spot near the door, her head now pressed stationary against the wall.

"I mean-what kind of grown loser tries to fight two teenage girls in a grocery store over a bag of Halloween candy?!" Light continued to tirade, slumping back to sit on her haunches. "Now thanks to them, Warrior Kitty got cursed, making our already big probably even bigger!"

"That's also not our only problem now." Ashley spoke up, finally stepping away from the wall to face the group. "Wario and Waluigi also saw Warrior Kitty transform, which makes them aware of the curse now. For all we know, they could be telling everyone in the mansion about it!"

Everyone fell into an uneasy silence once the thought started to settle in their minds.

"Ohhhhh, all of this stress is starting to upset my stomach..." Yoshi mumbled while curling up and wrapping his wings around himself.

"Then...then what do we do?" Warrior Kitty asked worriedly, finally speaking since the store incident.

"We keep focusing on collecting the potion's ingredients." Sonic's voice joined them, brimming with a confident tone. The werehog had stopped his pacing and was now rejoining the group in the center of the shed, wearing his usual grin despite the current events. "Think about it, what are the odds that the other Smashers or Assist Trophies will believe them if they told them they saw Warrior Kitty turn into a panda monster after fighting her for candy in a grocery store?"

Pichu erupted in a fit of snickers in response to the statement. "Yeah, it sounds like something I would make up to freak out Lucas or something." She said.

"See? Yeah, it sucks that Warrior Kitty is cursed now, and yeah, it adds more to our problem, but if we keep dwelling on the negatives, we're gonna lose focus what we should be doing, which is collecting the ingredients so we can remake the potion and fix this mess."

The group remained silent while they let Sonic's reassuring words settle in their minds. The strained atmosphere in the shed finally started to settle down as they all began to relax.

"Sonic's got a point." Ashley stated, now gaining everyone's attention. She now stood up straight with determination shining in her eyes. "The only thing we have to do now is focus on the potion, so we need to get back on it." She then turned to Warrior Kitty. "How much candy were you and Light able to get?"

"Well…." Warrior Kitty mumbled nervously as she and Light held out their halves of the candy bag. "There was really only one bag left in the store. That's kinda the reason why Wario and Waluigi fought us for it."

Ashley's confident stance dropped a little at the panda-sylveon's bad news. "Just one? The recipe needs a minimum of at least two. How are we going to get candy now?"

All the while the issue was being addressed, Light's mind started to reel from something that she remembered earlier that night. Before the whole curse mess had begun when her, Sonic, and Mega Man were talking with Frost on the porch, the gabite had mentioned-

"The game!" The absol shouted loudly, causing everyone else to jump and look at her.

"Light, now's not the time to remind us of that." Mega Man muttered while rubbing his eyes, to which they widened as realization settled in. "Dang it, I lost!"

"No no, not 'The Game,'" Light responded while she faced Ashley with a large smile and a wagging tail. "The game! The one Frost told us about that was planned for the Halloween party. She said that the prize for it was an entire bag of full-sized chocolate bars. That should be enough for the potion!"

Ashley's eyes were wide at the sudden revelation. "That...is enough for the potion...I totally forgot about that…"

"But Frost also said the game required teams." Sonic chimed in thoughtfully. His arms were crossed once more and his clawed fingers were tapping against his elbows. "Ashley and Mega are the only ones not cursed, but the two of you probably won't be enough to be a team in order to compete. Unless we decide to drop our secrecy and let others in on the curse to help us out, I don't know how we're gonna get the candy."

Pichu let out an annoyed groan. "There's always gotta be something that gets in the way!" She complained, dragging her paws down her face.

"Well...we're going to have to figure it out when we get there." Ashley regained her confident posture and refaced the group. "We have to get moving as quickly as possible or else we'll run out of time. Besides, the next two steps require us to take a big risk. We have to go into the Mansion."

Surprise and concern flashed between the seven of them as they all looked at the young witch.

"Go into the Mansion?!" Yoshi echoed. "Is that even a good idea?"

"Yes, absolutely, but we're running out of time and options. We have a little less than two hours left and not only do we have to find a way to enter the game, but we also need to collect hairs and scales from you guys that isn't cursed. We have no choice but to go to the Mansion."

The group shared troubled glances as they let Ashley's words settle between them. Going into the Mansion while the party was being held is definitely a huge risk. With all of the Smashers and Assist Trophies being there leaves them more vulnerable to be discovered. After some thought, Sonic cast his eyes downward and continued to think.

"If we look at all sides of the situation," he said aloud. "The party is mainly being held in the multipurpose room, so it's likely that's where almost everyone is gonna be. So if we just find a vacant room or space to hide out in, we should be covered…" The werehog then looked back up at Ashley.

"Alright. So what's our plan?"

* * *

The doors to the dining room opened as Peach, Zelda, and Mr. Game and Watch exited from within. The three held covered plates that contained the last of the prepared snacks for the Halloween party. Speaking of, booming music rumbled through out the Mansion and grew in volume along the trail that led toward the multipurpose room. The trail in which the trio of Smashers were heading down with the treats.  
While Mr. Game and Watch ventured on seemingly without a care, a certain thought gnawed at Peach's mind as she spotted Mighty, Young Link, and Toon Link excitedly trot past them toward the party.

"I've been wondering," The mushroom princes spoke up and caught Zelda's attention. "Where did Warrior Kitty go off to? I've been seeing the other Rescuers around, but it's like she disappeared after the incident with the rat."

Zelda hummed in response as she mulled it over. "I've been curious about that as well. Perhaps she went to chase it of the Mansion, but I'm not entirely sure…"

"Well, where ever she went, I hope she's doing okay."

The trio rounded a corner and disappeared down the branching hallway that led to the location of the multipurpose room. Meanwhile, further down the opposite end, the area where the Mansion's entrance into the courtyard was located remained still and serene until the dog door on the bottom half of the backdoor suddenly twitched and lifted upwards. A pair of reddish-pink eyes were revealed and were glancing around the surrounding hallway in search of possible Smashers and Assist Trophies that could be nearby.

Once seeing that the space remained empty and quiet, the figure of the familiar absol pushed her way through and spoke outside through the dog door.

"The coast is clear, we're good to enter!" She called out.

In response, Warrior Kitty, Pichu, Yoshi, and Kirby entered through the flap followed by a shaggy blue muzzle of a werehog poking its way through before getting stuck halfway.

"...This is a lot easier when I'm smaller…" Sonic muttered through the door. He backed out and the door opened cautiously as he, Mega Man, and Ashley entered and rejoined the rest.

"First thing's first, we need a place to hide." The witch said as she closed the door behind her. "What would the safest room in the Mansion as of now?"

"How about the items storage?" Yoshi suggested. "It's not like anyone would be doing inventory at this time, so it would be one of the less likely places anyone would find us."

Ashley gave him a small smile. "That can work!"

Heeding the dragon-dino's suggestion, the group of eight quickly but quietly crept down the main hallway towards the branching hallway where they knew the items room resided. They remained vigilant of their surroundings and keeping a lookout for any Smashers or Assist Trophies that could appear and discover them. Once reaching the smaller hall, they pressed themselves against the wall it remain out of sight while Light stepped forward and peered around the corner to see if they had a clear path.

The multipurpose room and the gym were located at the very end of the hall, evident by the loud music, flashing lights, and various voices of the Mansion's residents sounding from the open doors of the former area. Luckily, though, the items storage was closer to the front and it appeared that all of the activity was further away.

Light turned back to the others with a grin and lifted one of her claws in a thumbs-up gesture. The group nodded and swiftly rounded the corner toward their destination, wasting no time to open the door and enter. The eight were now shrouded in darkness once the door was closed behind them, causing Warrior Kitty to feel around the wall to find the light switch and flip it on, now revealing the rather spacious room with the walls on all sides covered from top to bottom with shelves of the various items used in the Smash tournaments.

Now that they were in a safe haven, Ashley was quick to click the lock on the door before turning and pressing her back against it in relief while the others began to relax.

"At least that went smoothly." She mumbled before standing up and facing the rest. "Okay, first-things-first, we need to collect hair and scales. Since these articles can't be cursed, that means it can't come directly from you guys as of now. How often do you guys shed?"

Pichu gave a shrug. "I dunno, every once in a while, I guess? But Pikachu's very iffy when it comes to shedded hair so he's always constantly cleaning our sheets and the floor of our room. It's probably gonna be hard to find any of our hair."

Ashley blinked a few times as she let the info sink in and then begrudgingly rubbed at her face. "Okay, so that's... _one obstacle_ we're going to have to deal with. What about the rest of you guys?"

"Ehhh…" Sonic muttered while scratching at the back of his head. "I only just finished quilling a few days and a lot of the ones I shed had to have been cleaned up since then, soooo...I guess that makes Obstacle Number 2?"

Light was tapping at her chin thoughtfully as a thought came to her. "You can probably get some of my shedded fur from my hairbrush. That thing gets covered in it almost all of the time."

"A lot of my fur sticks to the inside of my red hoodie," Warrior Kitty pitched in. "It should be in Pichu and Pikachu's room."

"Sometimes my scales will get caught in my shoes as well." Yoshi added.

"Alright, so we at least know where to get their hair and scales." Ashley said. "So that only leaves hedgehog, pichu and-or pikachu hair. We'll have to find out about that, but for now Mega Man and I will go and get the previous three." She glanced over at the blue bomber in confirmation. "Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan." Mega Man nodded.

"Good. You six just sit tight here and we'll be back."

With that, the witch and the robot undid the lock to the door and quickly stepped out to perform their task. Once the door closed behind them, the rest of the cursed group were now left alone in the quiet room. A few seconds of stilled silence passed by before Sonic gave out a huff and proceeded to take a few steps forward and lean against the door.

"Oookaaaay, so while they're doin' that, we still got a problem under our belt." The werehog spoke up while crossing his arms. "How're we gonna get hedgehog and pichu fur? It's not like there are any other pichu runnin' around the Mansion's property and we don't exactly have the time to go out and search for one."

"Well, Ashley sort of implied that pikachu hair could also work." Warrior Kitty added quietly with Kirby giving a 'poyo' in agreement. "It would make sense that they would technically be the same species of Pokemon, just different evolution stages."

"So we just snag some hair from Pikachu. Easy!" Pichu said with a grin, taking out the roll of tape she used to reattach her ear from earlier.

"Except no, it's not." Yoshi told her. "How exactly are we going to get hair from Pikachu without a, letting him know about the curse, b, risking getting discovered, and c, more than likely causing a scene."

At hearing the downsides to her suggestion, Pichu haunched her shoulders with a disgruntled whine. "Uuuuuugh, why do you have to be right?"

"Well regardless, we're gonna have to get hair from someone," Sonic put in. "Like I said, we don't have a lotta time and options. Plus, we still need to get hedgehog hair from somewhere, and I don't know _how_ -"

 _Thud thud thud thud thud!_

Sonic suddenly cut himself off and removed himself from the door at the sound of what seemed like many small items hitting the floor outside. The small group quieted down and turned their attention towards the storage entrance when a startled yelp followed after and muffled, familiar voices started to speak.

"Hammer Bro, I told you to be careful with those. Mario told us to keep them in good condition for the game."

"I'm sorry! I almost tripped over my sheets."

With curiosity creeping up on them, the six stealthily cracked open the door; enough to just barely peek out and look, but not enough to be noticeable. Right outside in the hallway, Isabelle happily trotted by while holding a crate full of mini pumpkins. Riki, Lyn, Shadow, Lauren, Midna, Dillon, and Hammer Bro then revealed themselves following after her, all hold baskets or crates with pumpkins. While the swordswoman didn't appear to be dressed up for the holiday, the small dog was dressed as a princess, the nopon was dressed as what looked like a garden gnome, the hedgehog was dressed as a vampire, the floppy-eared pikachu wore fake wings and antennae as a fairy, the twilight imp bore a pirate costume, the armadillo was covered in a dark cloak with his face painted to look like a skull, and finally, the koopa simply was covered in loose white sheets to look like a ghost.

The cursed six looked on as the small group of Assist Trophies and the Rescuer pass by, seemingly helping to bring in mini pumpkins for the game planned for the party. But they didn't pay much attention to that. Instead, they all had their eyes fixated on two members of the group in particular.

Shadow and Lauren.

They watched said hedgehog and pikachu as the small group headed further down the hall and disappear into the multipurpose room. All of their minds were reeling as different thoughts were being pieced together until one idea formulated and proceeded to seemingly be shared between the six of them.

"Nope. Bad idea. _Bad idea_." Yoshi immediately stated while backing away from the door.

"Also our only idea," Pichu countered, throwing him a challenging look. "Unless you can come up with something better?"

Yoshi opened his mouth and looked like he wanted to say something else in return, but nothing was coming to him for the little Pokemon-mummy was correct. What other options did they have?

"Okay, but…how then? How would we even go about this?"

"I've got it!" Light spoke up, causing everyone to face her. "In order to pull this off, we have to be as discreet as possible so it'll be me and Pichu, since we're the more 'normal looking' ones. We're gonna go into the party, I'll strike up a conversation with Shadow and Lauren, and then Pichu could cause a distraction so when they focus on that-" She then took hold of the roll of tape from Pichu. "I'll snag some fur from the both of them and we'll be out of their before they can even put together a coherent thought of what happened!"

The absol showed off a proud smile from her plan and looked at the other five expectantly, waiting for their validation. Sonic, Yoshi, Warrior Kitty, Pichu, and Kirby all gave her a variety of expressions, ranging from accepting to skeptical.

"I guess that could work." Sonic mumbled with a shrug then threw a glance toward Pichu. "You sure you'd be down for that?"

Pichu took a few seconds to mull over Light's plan then looked back up at the werehog. "I mean, if it's all that we really can do."

"Then it's settled." Sonic gave the two of them a reassuring grin. "Go out there and get us some hair."

Light nodded in response while Pichu gave a salute, both now sporting confident and somewhat deviant gleams in their eyes. The duo bounded toward the storage door, took a moment to mentally ready themselves, then opened it and headed out into the hallway to perform their task.

As they did so, Yoshi called out to them. "At least try to stay careful!"

* * *

The overwhelming bass of party music turned up to the max met Light's and Pichu's ears while they cautiously peered into the multipurpose room.

The Halloween party was going strong for almost all of the Smashers and Assist Trophies were present and mingling amongst themselves in the large space. The lights were dimmed so colored spotlights could dance along with the atmosphere, cascading orange, green, and purple spots everywhere while streamers and fake spider webs hung from the ceiling. As was shared earlier that night, Rob was stationed as the dj and was controlling the large stereos that blasted the loud music.

Light's eyes scanned over the crowds of Smashers and Assist Trophies until she finally spotted their targets. Over by few tables set up for the snacks, Shadow, Lauren, Midna, Dillon, and Hammer Bro stood together and conversed amongst themselves while they snacked on the treats and drinks.

"Targets spotted," The absol whispered and grinned down at the little pokemon-mummy. "Let's roll."

Together the two entered the party and started to weave their way around the various Smashers and Assist Trophies present, making sure that they remained careful and not accidentally brush against someone. Pichu excitedly picked up her pace so that she was shoulder-to-shoulder with Light.

"So what sort of distraction do you want me to do?" She asked in a low tone.

Light simply gave a shrug. "I don't know, come up with something."

Taken aback by her response, Pichu blinked a few times before her mind caught up to her. "Come up with-what?! How do you not know what you want me to do?! You came up with the plan!"

"Yeah, in like five seconds! We're on a schedule here, just...just try to improvise. Do something that you think would garner enough attention."

Pichu flattened her ears against her head but didn't say anything more.

 _Something enough to garner attention_. She grumbled to herself, letting her eyes travel around the room. _What can I possibly do that could-_

Her train of thought came to an abrupt stop when she spotted something that was quick to catch her interest. Or rather, someone.

A little more than halfway across the room, Bowser stood with the Koopalings all surrounding him, a relaxed smile across his face and in his claws he held a plastic cup containing fruit punch. Recalling a certain episode that she had involving the koopa king when she first got pulled into this mess, a devious smile crept onto her face.

"I think I got something," She whispered to Light. "I'm gonna head off. You'll know what the signal is when it happens."

"Gotcha." Light responded. "Good luck."

Pichu gave a nod and scampered away, quickly disappearing into the crowd. The absol watched as she did so then directed her gaze back to the group of five by the snack tables, picking up her stride.

 _Now let's get to the fun part._

* * *

 **Hooooo boi, sorry if this chapter was kinda slow, but I promise that the next two will definitely pick up in chaos!**

 **That's about it for today folks, so I'll be seeing you guys later with the next chapter!**


End file.
